


The Quiet Ones

by konekochan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Consensual Sex, D/s overtones, F/M, PWP, Spanking, Voice Kink, extremely explicit sex, i wrote the porn i wanted to see, john kraSINski amirite ladies, like wow i didn't even know i could write something this filthy it just came to me, mainly i want john krasinski to RUIN me, my kinks.......let me show them to you, this is fucking filthy, title an obvious nod to A Quiet Place, what was a fantastic movie please do watch if only for the glory of john krasinski's goddamn beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekochan/pseuds/konekochan
Summary: Jim Halpert is quiet in bed.No matter how much Pam keeps hoping her own moans will encourage his, no matter how hard she presses her nails into his flesh, whenever Jim comes he does it in absolute silence. Don’t get her wrong, he’s absolutely beautiful when he does it — mouth wide open with a flushed face and sometimes, if she clenches her muscles hard enough, she can get him to shiver straight down from his shoulders to his toes.None of that is enough for Pam.(People always assume that Pam Beesly is as sweet in the bedroom as she is an all other realms of her life. A missionary-only type of girl, the girl you treat like glass.Little do they know, she just wants Jim to shatter her, break her into little pieces. She decides she's done waiting for what she wants.It's always the quiet ones).





	The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* so um. this is literally the first fanfic i've written since my clumsy self-serving twilight fic writing days as a 13-year-old twi-hard. 
> 
> my tastes have obviously.........matured. i have no excuse for this, i really did just write the porn i wanted to see. honestly do people even read fics in this fandom anymore? am i too late?
> 
> anyway explicit sex under the cut. plz avert ur sensible eyes. no really avert them now. i fucking warned u.

Jim Halpert was quiet in bed. 

No matter how much Pam keeps hoping her own moans will encourage his, no matter how hard she presses her nails into his flesh, whenever Jim comes he does it in absolute silence. Don’t get her wrong, he’s absolutely beautiful when he does it — mouth wide open with a flushed face and sometimes, if she clenches her muscles hard enough, she can get him to shiver straight down from his shoulders to his toes. 

None of that is enough for Pam. The problem is that she likes to hear her lovers come apart, the thought of Jim moaning deep and low in his chest is enough to soak her. She knows this despite it never happening in bed because she only ever hears his voice reach that timbre when he is frustrated at the office, barking a command at Michael or Dwight when he’s simply reached his limit. 

Pam snaps to attention each time she hears that tone. Shifts a little in her seat. Crosses and uncrosses her legs to deal with the way her cunt starts to throb all of a sudden.

Jim hasn’t even noticed that they always end the night fucking “spontaneously” when he’s had a rather _frustrating day_. They’ve been together for a while now so she’s not even sure how to bring it up, afraid that too much time has passed and he will be offended thinking he hasn’t been satisfying her.

But Pam is smart, devious even and she is tired of waiting for what she wants. 

* * *

Jim Halpert is distraught. For almost three weeks now, Pam has been denying him her touch. He can’t quite figure out why because she is still loving towards him, still packs both their lunches in the morning (his sandwiches are crustless as always), still smiles sweetly at him when he rushes to her side of the car to open the door for her.

She just hasn’t _touched_ him or let him touch _her_ in nineteen long days, not even to hold his hand while they walk down the aisles of the grocery store picking out their cereal flavor-of-the-week. 

It started on a Sunday night. They were watching a documentary on Animal Planet about pandas refusing to mate in captivity. The narrator was beginning to explain that zoologists have to show pandas pornography to induce mating and prevent extinction when Pam decides she has better things to do on a Sunday than watch pandas fornicate. 

She inches closer to Jim on the couch, lifting a hand to the collarbone exposed by the neck of his shirt. She scrapes one finger across the top of the bone at the same time she licks the edge of his ear. 

She feels him tense underneath her touch and she blows at the wet trail she left behind.

Meanwhile, Jim changes the channel, suddenly feeling very weird about doing this while panda pornography was being described in thorough detail by a British voice. He settles for one of the channels that plays music instead.

He sets the remote aside and turns to face Pam with a smile. She swoops his upturned lips into a soft kiss that deepens when she fully climbs into his lap, hovering just above his hardening bulge. 

Pam runs her hands through his hair, fingering the locks and gripping just hard enough to hurt, a hint at what she wants from him. She tugs Jim’s face toward hers and lays another bruising kiss on him. When they pull away, his lips are red and puffy and she thinks to herself he looks _wrecked. Sinful_. 

The thought spurs her on as she hastily unbuttons his shirt, touching each inch of skin she reveals until his chest is exposed, nipples hardening in the cold air. 

She drops, then, to her knees, laying kisses along the waistband of his pants and he rubs a hand over his face in expectance. He thinks to himself _this is how she always gets when she wants a taste. God, I want to ruin that mouth._

The tinkling of his belt coming off sounds like music to his ears. When she unbuttons his pants and unzips him, she makes sure to press her hand down firmly on the bulge as she watches him take his lip between his teeth. His eyes telling her to _Go on. Do it. Take everything I have._

And she does. 

His cock springs free and Pam’s mouth practically waters at the sight. She grabs the hot length of him in one hand. She notices the way his stomach tightens as she sticks out her tongue to lick his weeping tip. She keeps watch as she opens her mouth to take the whole head in, wondering if he’s ever going to take a breath. 

She’s granted a sharp gasp from him when she sucks on the tip, hollowing her cheeks. Pam slowly opens her throat, giving his fat cock ample space in her warmth and taking him in until her lips touch the hand she is holding him with. She repeats this motion, sucking him completely into her mouth, dragging her lips along his shaft, and kissing the tip when she pulls him out, only to sink her mouth back down on him again, and again, and again and _yes_ Jim’s eyes are rolled into the back of his head at this point. 

She gently takes his balls in her hands when her phone starts ringing, interrupting the tune playing in the background and the Grade A blowjob he had been receiving from Pam. She pulls off him with a *pop* and Jim’s eyes open to see her looking at the screen. Suddenly she’s no longer on her knees in front of him. 

She’s standing and gesturing at her phone, mouthing “I’m sorry!” at him and walking away to take the call. Jim makes out that it’s one of her friends from art school she’s been playing phone tag with and exhales, letting all the air out of his lungs. 

He pulls up his pants, tugging on his aching cock one last time before tucking it away. 

He’s not angry. He wouldn’t force her to keep doing something if she didn’t want to anymore, not even when his toes were starting to tingle from how good the sensation felt, not even when his balls had been tightening up, not even when he was ready to make a nice cozy home for his cock buried deep down her throat. 

Jim just clears his throat and goes back to Animal Planet just in time to catch the birth of a baby panda bear as Pam chats away in the other room. 

* * *

That was two Sundays ago. It’s Friday evening and Jim thinks he’s going crazy over how badly he’s itching for Pam’s touch. She had sidestepped every hug he tried to initiate, ducked out of every kiss he tried to give with a flimsy excuse ( _“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet”_ or _“It took me forever to get this lipstick on perfectly”_ or _“No stop, I just ate an onion bagel, trust me, you don’t want this”_ ) and Jim has had _enough._

He resolves to confront her about it the second they clock out but Pam immediately launches into a story lasting the entire ride home about how Kelly and Angela argued over a borrowed pen for 45 minutes.

 _“…honestly, yelling at the top of their lungs — how did you miss it?”_ Jim turns out of the parking lot, clenching his jaw thinking about how he did miss it. She had stood up, bending forward a little to watch the spectacle and he had imagined sliding in behind her nestling his cock exactly where he wanted it to be.

 _“…thought someone was going to have to step in, really, over a chewed up cap…”_ He’s tapping his hands on the wheel in agitation now at a red light, thinking about that spot behind her neck that makes her moan so wildly, so out of her control, and _fuck_ his pants are so _tight._

They’re pulling into the driveway now and she’s still not done giggling over the argument and normally he’d be laughing right along with her but he was sure that if his cock did not get some attention soon, he, Jim Duncan Halpert, would go down in history as the first case of death by blue balls.

“Pam,” he says, softly interrupting her once he turns to lock their closed door. 

She doesn’t turn around, preferring to stow her comfy work shoes away and heads towards the kitchen, still prattling on about the look on Angela’s face. _“…funniest thing is she hadn’t even wanted to give it to her in the first…”_

“Pam,” he repeats, closing his eyes and breathing harshly through his nose. His plea is louder this time but is once again drowned out in her monologue.

Jim steps up to the island in their kitchen and slams his hands on the countertop, “Pam, LOOK at me!” 

She turns to comply, shoulders hiked up to her ears in surprise, fingers clenching in anticipation. 

Jim isn’t sure what reaction he was expecting from her when she turned to face him but he wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. 

Her skin was flushed, red blotches dipping beneath her conservative neckline to the valley between her breasts. When she lifts her eyes to his, he can see that they are dark, the darkest he’s ever seen them, her pupils blown wide. 

She licks her cherry lips and Jim can see the desire so clear on her face, it’s practically lit up like a fucking billboard.

And then something clicks in his mind. Jim always was quick to catch on. 

“I. Don’t. Give. A. _Fuck._ About. Angela. Or. Kelly.” Each word is punctuated by the steps he takes stalking towards her, narrowing his eyes. “Why. Haven’t you touched me. In almost. Three. Whole. Weeks.” He asks in a tone so low it almost doesn’t even register as a question to her, his hips trapping her between the island and his sturdy torso. 

Pressed up together like this, Pam felt so small. Jim towered over her frame, bringing his arms to either side of her on the countertop. He refused to release her gaze as he loomed over her, sure that he was an intimidating sight. She feels his arousal twitch against her thigh and he hears her breath hitch. 

“Answer me,” he growls, sending rumbles through his chest that made her nipples harden instantly. 

The voice that responded was one that did not sound familiar to her own ears. “I — I was testing out a theory,” she breathes.

“What. Theory.” Jim says, grinding his cock into hers with each word. Pam moaned, soft and high pitched.

“You never — you never m-make any noise….. or say anything when we do t-this, so quiet and g-gentle,” Pam’s panting now as he nips harshly at her neck each time she stutters. 

_Oh Pam. My Pam,_ Jim thinks. _Calculating enough to know exactly how to push my buttons but still too shy to come out and ask for what you want._ For that, Jim intends to make her beg. Wants to hear those dirty thoughts spinning around in her pretty little head. Gonna crack her wide open and watch her spill all over him and she’ll _beg_ for it. 

He lifts his head from where he was sucking a bruise into her pulse to whisper into her ear, “Continue.” 

His wispy breath against her ear drives a tingle through her body, an electric current running straight to her nipples, down to her dripping cunt, all the way to her curling toes.

He grasps the lapels of the lilac striped shirt she chose to wear today and tugs it open with brute force. Buttons scatter across the floor as the air leaves Pam’s lungs. Jim doesn’t even blink. They’ll pick them up later and sow her shirt back. But for now —

He pulls her plain white bra down. “I just wanted to see if — _OH,_ ” Pam keens when he takes one of her stiff nipples into his wet mouth, lavishing his tongue over the nub in lazy circles.

“If what,” he nips at the sensitive tip. She’s gripping his shoulders so tight, leaving little crescent shaped marks against his flesh. 

Without warning, Pam shifts her legs open even wider, rubbing herself against him. 

“If I could break you,” she says with a sweet smile. She’s looking directly into his eyes now and what he sees there is the violent opposite of the story her lips her telling. There’s a hard glint to them, like he’s already naked in her mind’s eye, spluttering and shaking as she claims every noise he makes with her own mouth. She’s already gotten him this far, reveling in the way his hazel eyes narrowed at her piecing it all together. 

_She’s gloating,_ he realizes. She did this on _purpose._ He wonders if the call she got that Sunday night was a ruse, if she left him on the edge of release to fuck with him. She’s got him right where she wants him, thick cock aching so hard with need that he takes rather than asks.

He’s the one with the glint in his eyes now as he aggressively grabs her hips in his hands, spins her backwards and shoves her down face first on to the island he trapped her against. 

He doesn’t even bother with the zipper on her gray skirt, just rucks it up to her waist exposing her milky ass to his gaze. As he drinks it in, a thought occurs in the back of his mind. He cocks his head to the side considering it as he takes his belt off, freeing his meaty thickness from the confines of his boxers. He leans over Pam then, letting his cock rest against the mounds of her ass, moving her hair out of the way to whisper in her ear. “Safe word?”

“Paperclips,” she squeaks back without much thought. Pam is barely breathing she’s so fucking excited. He waits a beat before taking her response as consent, kissing his way to that secret spot near the back of her neck. He sucks on it hard and just as abruptly, swings his arm back and slaps her ass, gripping one cheek firmly in his big hand.

Pam moans, pushing back against his hand when he lifts it to spank her again. “Dirty girl, is this what you want?” He says, spanking her again harder this time, overcome with a desire to see her pale skin turn bright red under his hands. 

Pam nods her head quickly, unable to find her voice.

She really _must_ have broken him with her teasing because he reached up and gripped a firm fistful of her hair, yanking her ear up to his mouth. “Such a hypocrite. So eager to hear me cry out but where is your voice now?” Pam’s throat was completely dry, halfway to an orgasm from this show of force alone. She has never seen him this wild with lust before, knowing only a gentle bed partner since the day they decided they wanted to take their relationship to the next step. 

Sweet, soft, and gentle Jim is gone. He left the building when Pam put her hands behind her back willingly, submitting to him with her legs spread so far apart on the island they eat breakfast at each morning. 

He could die a happy man today, right here against Pam on this island.

He spanks her again appreciatively. “Speak,” he growls, “or I won’t give you what you want.”

“God, Jim, yes, I want it. I want you to spank me Jim, harder,” she purrs and who is he to resist? His girlfriend is spread out before him, ass cheeks redder than the strawberries she packed today, begging for him to give it to her and — after all, he is only a man. 

So he swats her ass a few more times, moving his strikes below to her thighs when he sees her skin can take no more abuse. 

“Fuck, Pam, look at you,” he says, laying a kiss on one of her reddened cheeks, “so fucking gorgeous,” _SLAP_ “soaking fucking wet,” _SLAP_ “what would our friends think,” _SLAP_ “if they knew that the prim and proper girl” _SLAP_ “they think they sit next to” _SLAP_ “was actually” _SLAP_ “a dirty” _SLAP_ “little” _SLAP “whore.”_ He lands the last slap on her open pussy and she’s an absolute mess right now, she’s so turned on she can’t even speak.

Jim is hitting all her buttons without any directions and she’s trying to think of all the reasons she put this off for so long but he slips two long, bony fingers into her slick channel and language escapes her entirely.

All she knows is Jim’s hands, on her ass gripping the marks he left, in her hair lifting her to arch her back, on her tits pulling her nipples tight, in her mouth with the taste of herself still on his fingers. And he talks her through it the entire time, not letting up now that he knows this is one of her kinks. 

He presses his lips to her pussy and starts to speak knowing each syllable, each vowel will vibrate straight to her clit, _“You’re so pretty like this Pam, my pretty little girl. You are drenching my face right now, I didn’t even know your pussy could get this wet. I’ve barely even touched you. Haven’t even gotten a taste.”_ He licks his lips then. _“Mmmm, fucking delicious. How long has your cunt been aching for this? Such a bad girl, teasing me like that instead of just asking for it.”_

He’s pumping two fingers in and out of her in time with his words now and she’s holding on to the edge of the counter for dear fucking life. She’s so close, so so so close and Jim can feel it, her walls clenching and unclenching around his crooked fingers.

Just as Pam is about to let go, Jim withdraws his fingers. She groans in frustration, pressing her thighs together for some relief but she’s so far past that at this point, knows that she just needs Jim’s fucking fingers, his mouth, his cock, _lit-er-al-ly anything_ to bring her crashing over the edge.

He walks around the island, grabbing her hair in his fist to bring her up to meet his eye. “Did you really think it would be that easy, Beesly?” He says with a dangerous look on his face and lifts the fingers that were just inside of her to his lips, smearing her cream across them. Licking clean her wetness from his fingers he says, “I’ve been waiting for this for three weeks. I’m in no rush at all. In fact, I really should just leave you here like this,” Pam whines upon hearing this, she needs an orgasm more than her next breath and he knows it. “Punishment for keeping this secret from me, making me work so hard to figure it out. Lucky for you, I’m a nice guy.”

He disappears from Pam’s vision and she’s craning her head to see what he’s up to when suddenly she feels him picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, like an actual caveman. “Hey!” She shouts, beating her fists against his back. All it makes him do is laugh and land a warning smack on her ass.

“Stay still, little girl,” and his tone alone is enough to make Pam cease her struggling. He finally sets her down on her feet in their room. “Strip,” he commands. 

Pam briefly considers how she plans to use this moment to steal his breath, take back control of the situation, and get the climax she deserves but he isn’t even watching her. Instead, he turns towards their dresser, rummaging around in the top right drawer looking for something in specific. “Beesly, you better be naked by the time I turn back around,” he warns and that’s when she notices he’s got four of his best ties in his hands. 

She quickly undresses, standing in front of the bed nervous for what’s to come. He turns back to her, walking towards the bed like a predator eying his next meal and shoves her with one large hand onto their soft sheets. 

“Spread eagle, love,” his voice is rough but his eyes are kind, the love he feels for her clearly shining through. She trusts him completely, laying back as she’s told. 

Jim takes each of her wrists and loops a tie around them, then securing them to the posts of their bed. He does the same to each of her ankles, pressing a kiss to the left one before looking up at her.

“Safeword?” he questions.

“I’m good,” Pam smiles back, not masking the desire she feels. She pulls on her restraints to check their strength. The knots hold. 

Jim nods with a cocky smile and straddles her chest, palming her tits in both of his hands. He checks on her one last time: “Hold up two fingers on each hand if you want me to stop at anytime, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” she responds and it makes his dick twitch.

His cock is hard, bounces off her chin when he move too close and she thinks if she leans forward a little further she can get her lips around—

“You’ll get my cock when I decide you deserve it,” he says, lifting a knee to her chest and pressing her down. Pam groans in disappointment. “Now be a good little girl and _stay quiet,_ ” he says, ensuring her compliance and then releasing her. Back in his previous position, he takes his cock in hand dragging it across her rosy lips, outlining them with the tip of himself. He can feel her warm breath softly blowing on him, daring him to shove himself into the heat of her mouth. 

Jim grips himself and slaps both of her cheeks with his erection in retaliation. Then, without warning, grips her chin to open her mouth and slides his cock between her lips, groaning when she opens her throat to take him in further. 

“ _Fuuuuuuuck,_ this is all I’ve thought about for weeks,” he says, slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth. “Pinning you down, forcing you to suck on my dick, coming down your throat and not letting you spill a single drop, is that what you want to hear, Pammy?” He thrusts roughly into her mouth when he asks the question. “ _This_ is why I never make a sound Pam, never make a peep. So scared that once I opened my mouth I wouldn’t be able to hold it back, all the nasty things I want to do to you. But you asked so I’m giving it to you Pam, everything. And you’re gonna take it,” he says, shoving down her throat particularly roughly.

She chokes on his cock and he almost comes right then exactly the way he had been describing to her. He quickly pulls out of her mouth, strands of saliva dropping off his member and onto her chest. 

He steps away from the bed, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. He has to close his eyes to keep himself from blowing his load just at the sight of how wrecked Pam looks. 

Her lips are red and puffy like she’s being sucking cock for days. Her fingers are wrapped around his ties, knuckles bone white from how hard she’s gripping them. (After today, those four ties will be the only ones he ever wears again, a constant reminder of this perfect moment). Her clit is peeking out from between her lips, begging for attention, her core sopping wet. There’s a small puddle forming under her, physical evidence of her need. 

She’s never looked more beautiful to him. He tells her exactly that. He drops to his knees in front of her and lowers his face to her pussy murmuring compliments into her skin. Spreading her lips apart with his fingers, he laps at her folds languidly at first, just enjoying the taste of her.

Pam fights the restraints tying her legs down, wanting nothing more than to wrap her thighs around Jim’s head and ride his tongue until she shatters but he is happy to keep her at his mercy.

He pulls back the hood of her clit, slurping it gently into his mouth, gradually sucking with more and more pressure to the pace of her crescendoing moans. He reaches up and pinches a nipple in between his fingers and Pam comes with a shout, light bursting behind her eyelids as her body shakes with pleasure. 

In an instant, Jim lifts himself off her and undoes the knots tying her legs down. She barely feels him hiking her legs up around his waist but shouts when he drives his cock into her trembling cunt. Her walls grip his meat tightly as she is still coming in waves, crashing, and crashing, and crashing. 

He takes her hips in his hands and ploughs deep into her core, filling her with every inch of his cock. She grinds her clit against his pubic bone and hooks her ankles above his ass.

“Yes, Jim! Please fuck me, Jim, _please,_ ” far past the point of decorum, Pam begs him to take her, to fuck her hard and claim her pussy for himself. “I need it _so bad,_ Jim, please.”

Jim moans and it sends another fresh wave of slickness washing down her cunt causing his hips to stutter, breaking the harsh rhythm he had set once she started begging for it. He is hard as a rock, so fucking close to the best orgasm of his life but not until — “Come on, little girl. Come around my cock. Come on, Pam, come for me, do it!”

Pam loses it over the desperate sound in his voice. His words were commanding but his tone betrayed him — he was just as close to the edge as her. He comes with a loud roar the second she does, buried deep inside her pussy, her walls milking his sticky seed out of him. He comes for what seems like hours, rope after pearly rope coating her cunt, dripping onto her thighs and down to their sheets. 

Jim uses the last of his strength to untie her wrists, massaging the bruising around them from their rough play and collapses onto his forearms. He hangs his head in the crook of her neck, panting, pressing little kisses to her shoulder in between breaths until he can collect himself.

She is just as destroyed. Her skin was slick with a sheen of sweat from exertion. She would definitely have to do something about the marks he left peppered along the column of her neck, most already shifting from fresh red to a deep purple. Her wrists and ankles, too, which were growing more and more sore as the final hints of her climax fade into pure satisfaction.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Pam thinks to herself, giggling deliriously.

* * *

After they finally regain the strength they both need to clean themselves up, Jim smiles like a cat who got the cream, “You know, you really didn’t have to provoke me like that but uh, I’m glad you did.” There’s a sheepish grin on his face as he scratches the back of his head.

Pam huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, I know that now. For the record, I really, really, _really_ enjoyed that.”

“Yeah?” he asks, “What, uh, what else are you in to?”

Pam smirks. She really, really, _really_ did enjoy provoking him. Maybe she’ll make him wait to find out, make him draw each confession out of her one by one. 

Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> before i even finished this, i thought of another fic that could turn this into a short series. a filthier, kinkier fic. 
> 
> *yelling into the void* let me know what y'all think! kudos/comments/kisses :*


End file.
